The Real Nightmare
by Blackfoot
Summary: Snape in a Giant Hole... No more said here! Read if you like stupid drama don't mind the spelling mistakes PLEASE Also would you be so kind as to reveiw it as well thanks! Snape Fan


  
THE REAL NIGHTMARE  
BY SNAPE FAN   
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Harry Potter was running down the Potions hallway thinking, why did I have to cut Potions! I knew something like this would happen. The something was Snape knew Harry was missing from class that day. His friend Ron Weasely made up a lie that wasn't as convincing as he hoped. Now Snape was chasing Harry down the hall. Harry stopped quickly to find out which way to go. Up the stairs or straight? Up the stairs or straight? Harry thought to himself Up the stairs. Snape was closing in on him, Harry ran as fast as he could up the stairs. Harry heard Snape yelling at him. "POTTER, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I FINALLY CATCH YOU!" Harry made it up the entire staircase " Come and get me then!" Harry shouted. Snape saw Harry at the top of the stairs " FINE BY ME," Snape shouted back, he than began to run up the stairs. Then suddenly as Snape made it up to the middle stair the entire staircase gave way under Snape's feet. Harry stared as Snape fell through the stairs.   
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
" POTTERRRRR!!" Snape shouted as he fell through the stairs. Oof! Snape hit the ground hard. " Where the heck am I? I am I still at Hogwarts?" Snape muttered to himself, strairghting up. His voice eheoed off the walls of the cavernous hole. " Well if this isn't a great spot to be stuck in! Hold on," Snape pulled out his wand and muttered Lumous" a bright blue flame was at the tip of his wand. "That's better, I guess, well at least I can see." The hole was HUGE , it must have been at least 6 by 10 feet wide and 20 feet deep. Unfortunately there was no spell invented to get someone out of a giant hole. Snape looked around wondering is there a tunnel or something in here? I need something to do while I wait for Potter to get a teacher to help me get out of this blasted hole! Snape was shaken from his thoughts by Harry who yelled down the hole" I'll have you know Professor I'm not going to tell a teacher that you're stuck here. " What, are you just going to let me rot in here?" Snape snapped praying Harry was joking. " Maybe ,but I'll.... Professor Dumbledore what are you doing here?" Harry asked as Dumbledore walked into the hall. " What's all the trouble, Harry,?" Dumbledore glanced at the hole and saw Snape standing in the middle of the hole. " Severus, I'd get out of that now, if I where you." " How?" Snape asked "What the...?" the fire disappeared from Snape's wand and a jet of red light came in it's place and hit the wall behind him and blasted the it apart. A low growling sound could be heard behind him. Harry and Dumbledore heard it Snape didn't seem to notice " Huh, stupid thing must be malfunctioning again I've been meaning to get it replaced for years." He looked at Harry and Dumbledore, they both had a look of pure terror on their faces. " Severus, please get out of that hole." " Why, there is no way to get out, I think what I'm trying to say is that I'M STUCK IN HERE!! This is great I'm trapped in a hole with my wand and...." Snap stopped talking, he felt as if he wasn't the only one in the hole anymore.  
CHAPTER THREE  
Snap spoke again " There's something bad behind me, isn't there?" "Is that your final answer?" Harry asked his voice strangled in fear. " Whatever you do don't turn around." Dumbldore told Snap. " Why wouldn't I want turn around? " Snap asked and he turned around. "OH SWEET MOTHER OF... THAT THING'S STILL ALIVE?!" The giant three-headed dog known as Fluffy, was still very much alive.... and hungry. "I told you to get out of the hole," Dumbledore replied. "Oh just shut up and get me out of here!" Snap snapped as he started running to the place where Fluffy came out at. " How can we get you out if you're running the other way?" Harry joked sarcastically. Oh, ha-ha, Potter, real witty. Snap thought to himself as he ran, yes a door, perfect, oh no. Fluffy was chasing Snap to the door but the door was blocked there was no way for Snap to escape from becoming Fluff's first meal in four years " Gr., what is that spell again," Snap racked his mind quickly for a certain spell, " Stupefy!" Harry yelled, " Stun the dog, you dot." " Oh, yeah, thanks Potter, hey if I live though this five points to Gyrffindor" " You're kidding" Harry, Dumbledore replied together probably stunned at the thought of Snap giving Gyrffindor points " No, I m not, Stupefy" Snap replied as a jet of blood- red light hit Fluffy right between the eyes. The huge dog fell to the ground making some loose dirt and wood form the stairs fall into the hole. " Well that was easy," Snap replied, his arm resting on the door, which suddenly opened and Snap fell thorough "Whoa," Crash " Au! Great now were I am I?" Lost in a hole with a door to a secret chamber replied a little voice in his brain. "I know, wait a minute..."  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
" Secret chamber, secret chamber. The Chamber of Secrets." Snap muttered to himself " Oh, grand I'm stuck in the Chamber of Secrets." Well better hit the road if I only had a broom though. Wait a minute Hugh, Severs be you're being so absent minded. " well who can blame me for it.This was the second time in my life that I almost ended up as chew toy for the blasted dog." Snap pulled out his wand again and muttered " Looms," the fire came up to Snap's wand. Snap walked around the chamber looking anyone or anything that may be lurking around then he saw a ghost of a man with untidy black hair and glasses. " James, James Potter?" Snap asked the ghost, " Bingo, glad to see you're still alive, Severs." James replied coldly. "Glad to see you're still hovering around, your son by the way just saved my life. In the debt of another Potter, my life's just full of surprises" Snap's reply was in colder voice than James's and sarcastic. " Yes, first me, and then Harry, years later you repay your debt to me by protecting Harry yet you always act as if you want to kill him. Why?" "Can you blame me ....." " Yes", "Shut up ghost boy, as I was saying...." Snape was stopped again this time by, "Lily, come on out it's just me and Severus Snape, rember him." The ghost of Lily Potter floated in to view saying " How could I forget," " Hello, Lily," Snape replied in a polite but still cold voice. Lily Potter looked as pretty in death as she ever did in life. Snape once had one of those school- boy crushes on her when they were at school together. He stared at her for a few minutes and was intteruppited by a voice. " A party, is it?" "Hello Qurrill." was Snape's reply and he turned around to face him. "HOLY..."  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
" You're- you're alive?" " Yes alive because of the unicorn blood. Shame you never let me lay a hand the Potter boy." " I was- was.." Snape started, but James finished for him " He was acting under my orders." " Orders, what orders?" said Qurrill laughing coldly. " I saved his life.." " James will you please be quiet?!" Snape asked. When James was just about to speak Qurrill walked right through him and walked over to Snape smiling evilly. "Like I said Severus I never liked you, you wouldn't let me kill the Potter boy,and now I'll kill you." He pulled out a dagger and Snape backed away quickly " Ok, Qurrill , just watch were your pointing that thing." Qurrill laughed coldly again, Snape was running backwards to the door. " You can't get out that way," Qurrill repiled, "Why not it's only a door," Snape said trying to get rid of the nervous edge in his voice oh, great the door is locked. Snape thought as he looked back at Qurrill who was starting to run toward him. Snape saw his wand on the ground a few inches away from were he was standing Ok, he thought I hope this works, Snape would try to get his wand with Qurrill only a foot away. Before he could get his wand Qurrill ran over and stabbed Snape in the shoulder. Snape yelled out in pain, "Oh, sorry did that hurt?" Qurrill asked sarcastically. Snape quickly tore part of his robes to make a make-shift bandage "Shut up, just this once Qurrill." Snape said quietly as he tired up the bandage and picked up his wand. " Make me," Qurrill replied and he lunged at Snape again "Ok, now it's personal," Snape said through clenched teeth. "Accio dagger." The Summoning Charm worked , the dagger flew out of Qurrill's hand and into Snape's " Ow, got me good didn't you," Snape sneered at Qurrill, starring at the bloody dagger " I was aiming for your neck." was Qurrill's reply. " Oh,well there's always next year," " What are you doing next year Qurrill?" Snape asked coolly " I'm going to kill Dumbledore, why what are you going to do about it?" " I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it," Snape replied and with a flick of the wrist Snape sent the dagger flying it hit Qurrill right in the chest " Nice, aim" where Qurrill's last words.  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Snape walked over to the door, which was still locked, and blasted it apart with his wand. When he got to the hole he saw Dumbledore and Harry still there. " What why are you still here?" Snape asked. "You're alive, what was that chamber in there?"Dumbledore asked " It was the backdoor to the Chamber of Scerets," Snape answered "Was the snake still in it?" Harry asked. "No," Snape said laughing softly " Than what was in it?" Harry and Dumbledore asked. " The ghosts of the Potters and Qurrill, who , by the way, was alive. " 'Was' " Dumbledore asked shocked, "He's dead I killed him,OW!" Snape grabbed his injured arm quickly. "What....?" Dumbledore demaned, the bandage fell off Snapes's arm to revile an extremely large and deep wound on his shoulder. " Good heavens, man how did....?" " It was Qurrill, Dumbledore, apparently he was aiming for my neck, but he got my shoulder instead." "Well, you know what they say if you want something done right," Dumbledore waved for the nurse Madam Pomfey who heard the commotion and came out of her office to investigate, " Go to the professionals." "Professor what the heck are you doing that hole?" the nurse asked "Oh, I was having tea with the Duke of Buckingham, I'm stuck in here what does it look like?!" Snape spat , annoyed " Yes well there's no need for sarcasm, Severus." Dumbledore said calmly " First things first let's get you out of there." "Don't worry I think I can mange be myself thank you." Snape said " With one good arm I think not," Dumbledore replied , " Too late." Harry said. Snape had some how gotten out of the hole with one good arm. " Dear me, Snape,your arm!" said Madam Pomfey. " Yes it's quite the fixer-upper if you know what I mean." " Oh, stop making jokes and let me see it," the nurse snapped "All right, all right." Snape said coolly. " This wound is so deep that even magic can't heal it, it will have to heal the regular way which means no writing for at leat a month." Madam Pomfery said. " A month?" said Dumbledore and Snape at the same time shocked. " Yes a month and I'll put some decent bandages on it too." As she was putting the bandages on his arm Snape looked at Harry and saw that he was trying to stifle a laugh . "What are laughing about, Potter?" Snape asked coldly, " Well, now you can't give me detention for a whole month like you said before you fell through the stairs." With that he burst out laughing. " Don't make me feel any worse. You know Potter, I still have one good arm, don't make me strangle you." Harry idmmeaditly stopped laughing. " And those five points to Gyrffindor well you still get them. Better yet make it ten, no wait too much... All right it's five yeah five." " Why are you giving Gyrffindor points Snape?" Madam Pomfery asked. " Well, I hate to admit it but Potter saved my life." " Uh, Professor," Harry said, " I just wanted to thank you," " For what?" Snape snapped. " Well you saved my life in my first year remember? From Qurrill?" "yes, I- I remember that." Harry started to walk of to Gyrffindor Tower, but "Potter," Snape said. "Yeah Professor?" Harry asked. " Your welcome." Said Snape smiling slightly.  
  
  
THE END  
  
(AUTHORS NOTE: As stange as it sounds I like Snape as a favorite charicter and I got sick of writing stories with him getting killed by Dementors and the part of Snape Falling in a giant hole was a family member's idea. Don't ask long story. Well I read the WANTS of some Harry Potter websites and two of them caught my attention they were from a website that is VERY funny and the WANTS were: 1. To see Harry thank Snape for saving his life in his first year. and 2. To see Qurrill back. Well I hope You Enjoyed my Fan Fic WILL WRITE MORE I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  



End file.
